Merry Christmas For Black Demon!
by EverlastingRoseLovesAnime
Summary: This is the Christmas addition. sorry i couldn't get it out before the 25th but. Its Christmas. leave a comment and I'll be writing again!


Rose sat up in her bed and stretched. They had just gone on Christmas vacation. Suddenly the song Tik tok by Ke$ha played on her phone. She sighed as Crystal was calling. She laid back down to go back to sleep. Then her phone started to play This Is the End of All Hope by Nightwish. She sat straight up and picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Rose, Mall, Christmas Shopping, Now" Shakira's voice said. Then she hung up. Rose set down the phone and bolted out of the door to wake up Kaida and get dressed.

A few minutes later they were walking through the mall. Rose was yawning still while Kaida just looked sleepy. Soon they met up with their friends and started window shopping.

"So Rose what you going to get your crush Dante?" Saphira teased Rose. Rose went a rosy pink and then looked confused.

"I-I Don't actually know" She admitted. They all looked surprised but said nothing. A few minutes later Saphira was glued to a window as she stared longingly at a beautiful locket in a Jewelry shop.

"It's so pretty..." She murmured. Shakira laughed and pulled her away. Crystal had a glimmer in her eyes as she slipped into the store. A few minutes later she walked out with a small bag. Saphira looked confused but said nothing. They continued walking through the crowds of people and endless shops. But once again one of their group was glued to a window. It was Kaida. She was staring at all the candy happily. Shakira sighed and they entered the candy shop. Soon they left it with candy. They wandered around stopping to buy things until they stopped in front of the store that had the fake Santa. Rose skidded to the halt which stopped everyone else. She turned and looked directly at the Santa.

"DANTE?" She nearly screeched. The Santa looked up and gave a wide grin.

"Well look whose here after all." Crystal smirked. The others were as surprised as Rose. Shakira started to laugh loudly when she saw Nero in an elf costume. Dante stood up and walked over to the ground pulling off the fake beard.

"What in the world are you doing!" Rose asked. Dante just grinned even more.

"Why, I'm just getting a bit more money to buy a present for my dear Mrs. Claus." Dante said looking entirely innocent.

"And who is that Mrs. Claus of yours?" Shakira asked after recovering from her laughing fit. Dante just chuckled and looked directly at Rose.

"Why, here she is now. My dear Mrs. Claus" Dante said grinning broadly. Nero on the other hand had enough of this.

"Well then Mr. Claus how about you stop flirting with Mrs. Claus and get back to work. Its already bad enough they saw me in this stupid elf costume. And They Made Me Wear Tights!" Nero said angrily. Shakira immediately started laughing loudly while the others just grinned in merriment.

"My you do look awfully handsome in those tights though, Nero" Saphira said innocently. Nero blushed and looked embarrassed. Rose then had an embarrassing moment for Shakira.

"Nero. Can I borrow your phone?" Rose asked. Nero looked confused and handed it over. Rose dialed Shakira's number and the song that played was… I'm Sexy and I know it. Shakira blushed and turned off her phone quickly. Then she gave Rose a death glare. Crystal and Saphira had fallen over laughing their butts off while Kaida had been eating candy. Dante meanwhile leaned over and patted Kaida on the head and swiped some of her candy.

"I think you've had enough, kiddo" He said smiling as he stashed the candy in a pocket. Rose meanwhile had been thinking. She looked at Dante seriously.

"What do you want fo-" She started then someone came out of the store.

"You, Santa, Get Back to Work or your fired. And Elf. You can leave." He said and then dragged the complaining Dante away. Rose stood there and sighed. She turned to the group.

"Hey I think there some good shops ahead. Lets go!" She declared and grabbed Shakira and Nero and started to drag them off. Saphira, Crystal, and Kaida followed close behind.

Nero now was becoming even more embarrassed since now nearly everyone had seen him. When they had stopped in front of a store and teen tried to flirt with him. But that had ended abruptly when Shakira knocked the girl out cold. Then she marched him right into a clothing store and got him some new clothes. Rose meanwhile had found exactly what she wanted for Christmas. A new video game. It was Need For Speed Undercover. She didn't want to buy it because she had still to buy more presents. She sighed and picked up her bags again and they headed off.

"Hey Rose, I wonder if Dante is flirting with some of the teens by now? It should be his work break" Saphira teased again.

"I sure hope not, I mean then how am I supposed to find out what he wants for Christmas? I mean he is still a friend and all." Rose stumbled over the words. Nero looked at Rose.

"I think he wa-" Nero started but was stopped when a girl yelled in his direction "Hi There Cutie!". Shakira immediately turned and looked straight at the girl with a death glare. The Girl was so scared she fainted. Then Shakira pulled Nero towards a shop.

"Hey Hold It! You Two Have to kiss now!" Crystal said. They looked confused. Rose had started to snicker.

"Mistletoe" Saphira said pointing at it hanging from the doorway. Shakira and Nero blushed looking up at it. Then Shakira sighed then wrapped her arms around Nero's neck. She neatly kissed him on his lips. The four girls watching meanwhile were recording it on Crystals Camera. The kiss lasted a few minutes before Shakira pulled away from the stunned Nero. Crystal meanwhile had stopped recording and tossed the camera in one of her bags. Shakira looked at the four.

"You speak of this to No one." She said then continued to pull Nero into the store. Meanwhile each of the girls filed into the shop one by one. And just as Rose was about to go in who comes strolling down to the shop? None other then Dante.

"Ah! There is my dear Mrs. Claus. What are you looking for?" Dante said smiling.

"Aren't you supposed to be off flirting with someone?" Rose asked. Dante blinked then grinned.

"I Am at this very moment. Now how about we go into this store?" He said. He then proceeded to pull Rose into the doorway. They nearly got pass unnoticed but….

"Oh No you don't! freeze right there. You two have to kiss now too!" Shakira grinned. Dante looked at the Mistletoe very seriously. Rose had started to blush. Dante pulled Rose over and kissed her. Then Dante pulled her all the way into the shop. She was blushing. Dante had a broad grin on his face.

"You knew that mistletoe was there didn't you?" Nero asked Dante suspiciously.

"Why, Of course I didn't" Dante lied. "I just thought I might walk around with my Dear Mrs. Claus. She is awfully pretty isn't she?"

Nero face palmed while Saphira laughed. Crystal was very seriously bargaining with the shop owner on the matter of a purse. Rose just looked embarrassed and she went over to the shop owner who was not lowering the price any lower. She leaned on the counter then noticed the beer can in the corner.

"Oh Look. He is a drinker. He wouldn't want to get kicked out of the mall, now would he?" Rose grinned impishly. The shop owner gave up and lowered the price. Crystal and Rose high-fived. Soon they were walking through the crowds again. Until the crowds started to scream and flee. Rose pushed through the crowds soon losing her friends. But she needed to see what was happening. There was a horribly deformed demon rising up from the ground shielding it's eyes from the light. Then the lights started to go out. They were all plunged into darkness. Rose stood in the same exact place as she was before. She started to cautiously take steps forward. The crowds of people had disappeared suddenly. No longer there was pounding feet, screams of terror, or anything of that manner. Rose shivered in the oppressive darkness. She started to think of what this demon was.

"_**It's a demon that can create worlds inside its own head. It can teleport its victim into the world until it's ready to kill it."**_

"What? I'm its victim?" Rose gasped. "Geesh it would be easier to talk to you if you'd make a illusion."

"_**If you want me to"**_ The demon said. Soon the illusion appeared. Rose could easily see it.

"So how do I get out of here?" She asked him.

"_**We wait. Until it comes here to kill you. That's when it's possible to escape" **_the demon said. Rose sighed and sat down.

"This could take a while." She said. Then she decided to sleep.

"Where's Rose?" Shakira demanded. Everyone expect them had left the deformed demon alone. Then they saw her bags. The demon was looking around for new victims. Its eyes came to rest on Shakira. They watched as Shakira started to disappear. She suddenly dropped the demon necklace that Rose had been possessed with. Then she was gone. Nero took this personally.

"Well then. I've heard about these demons but never seen one" Crystal said. "You can't kill one without killing its victims. So unless you two want Rose and Shakira to die. You better not do anything"

Nero didn't look happy at all. He wanted to murder that demon right there. But he couldn't risk either of their life's. Dante although had to be restrained by Saphira and Kaida.

Shakira tried to see anything in the darkness. Then She saw a light. It was standing there. She ran towards it. Then to her surprise it looked at her.

"Shakira? Your in here too?" She heard a familiar voice. She turned and saw Rose stand up.

"Apparently. But I think Nero is going to be angry with this demon. Where are we anyway?" She asked.

"Inside a world in its mind." Rose said grimly. Shakira suddenly started to rummage through her pockets.

"Shoot I dropped your demon necklace. Now how are we going to see how much it's worth now?" Shakira said. Rose shrugged then looked at the illusion.

"So how are we getting out of here when it comes to kill us?"

"_**Well when it comes in it leaves a hole in its mind open. We escape through its mind. There's always a way out. Although I have to admit. Rarely anyone escapes that way."**_

"Why?" Shakira asked.

"_**they take the easy way out. Death."**_

"Oh…. I see.." Shakira said. Then the illusion and Shakira looked at Rose She was summoning a large ball of energy.

"Screw waiting. I want to escape NOW!" She said. She moved her hands and the ball flew at the darkness. Surprisingly it opened a hole into its mind.

"_**Also it could have been days since we came in here but it seems like minutes. Time is different in here" **_

They were already running towards the hole. Suddenly Shakira noticed something. Her friend had blond Hair. Suddenly they were floating in some weird electric currents.

Meanwhile it had been days. Kaida was frantic with worry. Dante was just fine. He had been flirting with numerous girls. Nero was filled with sorrow. Saphira had been thinking hard on what flowers would be good for a funeral. Crystal just sat there holding the demon necklace. Suddenly the necklace started to glow. Crystal looked at it very seriously. Soon everyone was gathered in her house.

"Nero, They are alive. I know you like Shakira that much to mourn" Crystal said pointedly. Nero blushed and Dante laughed patting him on the shoulder. Kaida still was worried.

"What's wrong, Kaida?" Saphira asked. Kaida walked over and whispered in her ear.

"Her hair is What!" Saphira gasped. Then the illusion of the demon appeared.

"_**Her hair is indeed dyed. At any rate you have to bring the demon here so they can escape. At the moment they are inside his mind." **_

Crystal nodded then held onto the necklace and whispered "Come ye Demons, Thee Who Steals My Friends, Thee Who tries To Destroy thine prisoners. Come and find thine's greatest Enemy"

Suddenly the ground shook and the demon rose up from the ground. It grinned and laid its eyes on Dante and Nero.

Meanwhile Rose and Shakira had made it to the exit. There was glass in front of the eyes which they watched out of. Nero and Dante started to disappear to their horror.

"_**BREAK THE GLASS!" the demon shouted in their heads.**_

Shakira and Rose nodded then destroyed the glass.

To their surprise the demon screamed in agony and Shakira and Rose suddenly appeared. To their even greater surprise Rose was strawberry blond.

"Gaaahh! I need to make my hair pink again!" She started to panic. Dante walked over and then looked at her hair.

"Hmm… I kind of like it. It looks good with your blue eyes" he said smirking. Rose blinked then blushed.

"Which means I have to dye it still since it would take forever to get used to" Rose said. Nero meanwhile was a bit stuck due to the fact Shakira had hugged him and was not intending to let go. Although he didn't really mind. Rose ran over to her friends and hugged each of them. Her sister was once again incredibility happy. The demon however was not completely harmless. It looked at them growling and sunk into the ground again. The group stared at the spot where it went down then Rose and Dante heard a jingling. They turned to see Crystal holding a stick over Shakira and Nero that had a bell and Mistletoe.

"Mistletoe." Saphira informed the two pointing to it. They looked up and then at Crystal.

"Go on, Kiss. We all know you two love each other" Crystal said. Shakira blinked then pulled Nero into a kiss. In the background Rose was tying her hair back into a ponytail and looking quite interested. It lasted for a few moments then Shakira was questioning Rose on why her hair is blonde. Nero couldn't exactly process what happened and it took Dante And Saphira to explain it to him.

(To Be Continued!)

Everlasting: Well this is my Christmas Fanfic. If you'd like it to continue plz comment. What did you think? Leave a comment if you liked it and want this addition to continue =3


End file.
